battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
David Montes
' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=800dQI4-LAM 2:16 David "Dave" Montes' is a character who appears in the single-player campaign mode of Battlefield 3. Biography Personality and Role Montes was a Machine Gunner responsible for performing suppresive fire for Misfit 1-3. He carried a M240B medium machine gun with an M145 optic attached, as seen in Uprising . On the front and back parts of his helmet, there are strips of masking tape with his name written on them in marker. His personality was very brash, including joking around, insulting other squad mates, and in general talking a lot. At times he is serious, especially at the sobering end of the mission Rock and a Hard Place (when Campo and Matkovic were killed). Squad Missions He is first seen and heard at the second mission of the campaign (Operation Swordbreaker) with him asking "Hey, why the fuck are we stopping here for?" He later asks why the Middle East is always "so fucked up all the time," to which Steve Campo replies, "I just work here, Dave." Montes is next seen in the mission Uprising. In this mission, it is the aftermath of the earthquake and Henry Blackburn is walking in the devastated city streets. Eventually, Montes spots Blackburn and, thinking that he was a PLR insurgent, he orders him, "Freeze motherfucker hands!" But then, realizing that Blackburn was a friendly, fights alongside him and the rest of the Marines. He also participates in Operation Guillotine alongside Blackburn and the rest of his squad where they find a Russian nuke case with three spaces, but only one nuke inside. He later appears in Rock And A Hard Place, where he, Blackburn, and the rest of the squad pursue Amir Kaffarov. At the end of the mission, he, Cole, and Blackburn are the only surviving members of the squad because of Matkovic's and Campo's deaths from a Russian Su-25 Frogfoot. This is mainly Cole's fault for being a "gloryhound". Final Mission Finally, he appears in The Great Destroyer. Held in captivity by the U.S. government, he and Blackburn escape and chase down Solomon, where he assists Blackburn in stopping Solomon's plot to destroy New York with a Russian nuclear device. Near the end of the mission, Montes somehow stole an NYPD car to help Blackburn go after Solomon. After a short chase, Montes performs a P.I.T. maneuver on Solomon's SUV and goes through the window and on top of the hood, on his back. Solomon then comes out battered from the crash, but alive. Solomon then starts to get close to two of them, Montes then shouts "You'll never win!" and raises his right arm to shoot Solomon with an M9, but he is killed by a shot to the head from Solomon before he is able to fire. However, he did save Blackburn by forcing Solomon to fire his last round, thus giving his friend enough time to kill the terrorist. Gallery David Montes.png|The static models of David Montes. Trivia *Montes was born in Encino, California. It is possible he is of Hispanic descent because of his name, although this is never verified. *His voice and character model are portrayed by the actor Ronan Summers. *It is possible that Montes was close friends with Campo because he shows the most sadness towards his death in "Rock and A Hard Place" by giving a sigh alongside Blackburn and saying, "You fucking dick, Steve." as a final farewell. *Like many of the other characters in Battlefield 3, Montes' appearance changed between the Alpha and final versions of the game. *If you look closely, you can see that Montes has scribbled his name on the front and back of his helmet with permanent marker, just like Campo. *In the game, he is the only Misfit 1-3 Marine (out of those who die) to die outside of a war, or a battlefield. Instead, he was killed by a gunshot to the head from Solomon's .44 Magnum in Times Square, New York City. *Montes is the only member of Misfit 1-3 to be seen driving a vehicle. He is seen driving a vehicle in the missions: "Operation Guillotine", "Rock and a Hard Place", and "The Great Destroyer". *The only time Montes doesn't wear his helmet is at the beginning of The Great Destroyer. ru:Дэвид Монтесes:David Montes References Category:Characters of Battlefield 3 Category:Characters Category:Battlefield 3AN